It is well known to drive various instruments into the ground for measuring various parameters of the soil. However, such mechanisms are generally bulky, expensive and cumbersome to use.
The present invention is directed to an improved soil analyzer which is inexpensive to manufacture and to use and which is capable of making various soil measurements quickly and easily, as well as inserting or removing materials from the ground.